


Memories and Rain

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Bandages, Gen, Lunch, Minor Injuries, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Scars, Seattle, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Dinah meets Mia for lunch in Seattle.





	Memories and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's my weird headcanon that after the mess that was Cry For Justice and Rise & Fall, Dinah uses her time between the Birds and the League to check up on Connor and Mia like a doting single-parent. 
> 
> Though she doesn't have a lot of time in the first place anyway.

Mia Dearden answered the door in a bedraggled state. But upon opening up her loft to see Dinah Laurel Lance waiting to come in, she suddenly realized that she had forgotten something. 

Her eyes widened when she remembered a promise made not too long ago. Now standing up straight, Mia made an attempt to present herself as someone much less exhausted than they really were.

“I overslept,” she explained very very promptly. 

Dinah looked Mia up and down, then proceeded to nod her head, “I can tell.” 

Perhaps it didn’t take a genius to tell that Mia had just been sleeping despite it being two in the afternoon. The messy hair and puffy eyes were a bit of a dead giveaway.

So needless to say, attempt failed. 

Mia let Dinah into her loft and closed the door behind them. 

“Let me get dressed,” she said, securing the locks.

The younger girl was quick to turn around and head to the staircase of her loft. She was even quicker to dash up the steps to the second floor. 

“Take your time,” Dinah called out, watching as Mia sped up to the second floor. “Where do you want to go for lunch?” 

“Dunno,” Mia called from the second floor. “But there’s this great Korean Taco place like six blocks away.”

As Mia did her thing, Dinah’s eyes fell upon the apartment, a place characterized by exposed brick and piping. For the most part, it was as clean as expected to be as the home of a young adult. Although there were various arrows, books, and clothes scattered about, the loft was in good shape. 

As Dinah picked up what she knew to be the boxing glove arrow, her mind wandered towards the idea of just how long Mia had been on her own, having started to make a life for herself inside an industrial loft in the middle of Seattle. 

April had been the last time they had met face to face, but now there they were in October, crossing paths in a city filled with memories and rain. 

Conversations had been less frequent between them, seeing as the last time they called each other was last week, in which the plans to meet for lunch were made, and on the morning of Mia’s nineteenth birthday.

It was hard to stomach the idea of just how long Dinah had been away. Between her activities with The Birds and The League, she didn’t have a lot of time to check up on Mia. 

But even then so, Dinah could imagine Mia’s reaction to the constant coddling – the arguments, the push back, and the insistence that she was not a little girl anymore. 

Before Dinah’s thoughts could linger for too long, Mia came down the stairs, now looking a little more dressed for the occasion. She was awkwardly attempting to pull on a pair of wellington boots while stepping down.

Dinah put the boxing glove arrow back on the couch, “You’re keeping the place in good shape.” 

Mia nodded, “Yeah. It was a safehouse Ollie made back in-” 

“I know.” 

There was a beat of silence, a nothingness punctuated by nothing but the rain thumping on the roof above Dinah and Mia’s head. 

With a sigh, Mia looked down and said: “Right.” 

Another beat. 

Anticipation for another statement started to build, so much so that Dinah could see the gears turning in Mia’s head. But when Mia opened her mouth, her words came out a lot more softly. 

_ “Right…”  _

Mia headed to the couch and pulled off her hoodie, something she had clearly worn to bed. She reached for the cableknit sweater resting on the cushions amongst the multiple smoke arrows. 

As she pulled it over her tank top, Dinah couldn’t help but notice something. 

Her eyes glanced upon Mia’s arms and immediately, her gaze was drawn to the multiple bandages placed upon Mia’s skin. 

On her right hand was gauze covering bruises, on the left were several butterfly closures. Her wrists had a few scrapes on them and on her left bicep was more wound dressing. 

Before Dinah could stare for too long, Mia pulled on her sweater, which was clearly two sizes too big, but she was a little too tired to care.  

“Y’know, funny story,” Mia brought up, now walking towards the coat closet near the door. “The Teen Titans called me yesterday and asked me if I wanted to visit the Tower.” 

She grabbed a yellow rain jacket off its hanger while she continued.

“I told them that I’m technically an adult now, then Ravager said that so is Beast Boy, then I asked why they’re called the ‘Teen’ Titans if there’s a grown-ass adult on the team. Then Wonder Girl told her to hang up, then Ravager said  _ ‘Don’t tell me what to do,’ _ then I heard what sounded like two people fighting in the background, then the call ended.” 

“So… are you going to visit then?” Dinah asked, her other questions regarding the antics of the teen heroes aside.

Mia shrugged, “Probably. I’m one of their reserves.” She pushed her arms through the holes of the jacket, “It’s a far commute. The apocalypse better be going on if they need me to run all the way to San Francisco.” 

“You’ll find a way,” Dinah assured. “I’m sure they’ll understand your predicament when you have your hands full up here.”

Mia looked at Dinah with eyes both suspicious and vexed, “What makes you think I have my hands full?” 

With a short, subtle sigh, Dinah shook her head. She made a choice then and there to bring up the subject at a much later time. 

So in the meantime, Dinah instead said, “Nevermind. Let’s go to lunch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's like a weird running joke for me that Mia's favourite food is Korean tacos. I don't think she has a favourite food in canon, so yeah. I made up my own thing. 
> 
> I do like writing Mia in this post-Cry for Justice and Rise & Fall state, where she's just entering adulthood after something so heavy. I get to both write some good angst and write about the struggles of being a millennial all at the same time.


End file.
